


Tintinnabulation

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, preslash or gen, probably shit but how can I get better if I never write?, shrugs, slightly melancholy in the begining, wade is good at distracting peter tbh, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: He shivers lightly as a breeze sweeps past him. It's not too chilly out, he's thankful it's still Summer, but the Spider-Man suit isn't exactly made for warmth. A set of wind chimes a couple building away start ringing in the breeze, and Peter smiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless use of one of my favorite words. I'm trying to get better at writing and learn how to be descriptive and stuff. I don't know how well I do, but I'm gonna keep practising :) R&R?

It's somewhere around nine o'clock at night as Peter sits on top of some random building's rooftop, having recently gotten done with the usual Spider-Man duties. He's not sure what time it is, but it's dark out and he figures nine is a good bet. He leans back, bracing himself on his hands while his feet dangle over the edge.

 

He shivers lightly as a breeze sweeps past him. It's not too chilly out, he's thankful it's still Summer, but the Spider-Man suit isn't exactly made for warmth. A set of wind chimes a couple building away start ringing in the breeze, and Peter smiles.

 

He's so entranced listening to the wind chimes and enjoying the night air, that Peter doesn't hear the approaching footsteps until the other man is right behind him. Startled, he jumps up and whirls around before relaxing when he realizes who it is.

 

"Wade."

 

The mercenary clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Is it really a good idea to sit on the edge like that?"

 

Wade smirks, visible even through his mask, or maybe Peter just knows Wade well enough to know he is.

 

"I mean one good kick and you go hurtling towards the ground."

 

Peter rolls his eyes. "It's not as if I couldn't catch myself." _And you're the only one who can sneak up on me without alerting my 'spidey senses' he adds mentally._ _Something to be analyzed for possible implications at a later date._ "Besides, you wouldn't do that. Who else would hang out on top of buildings with you at night?" He jokes.

 

Wade holds up his hands in mock defeat, and sits down next to where Peter had been before his arrival. "Hey, _you're_ the one who was out brooding on top of a building this time. I was just passing through. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

 

Peter sighs and sits back down, beside Wade. "I don't know, hanging out I guess. I'm not quite ready to go home yet, you know?"

 

Wade considers him for a moment before nodding in understanding.

 

The wind chimes pick up again, and Wade hums to himself in agreement. At what, Peter's not sure.

 

"Tintinnabulation. There's a vocabulary word for ya."

 

Peter blinks at the sudden change in topic. "What? What does that mean?"

 

"A ringing or tinkling sound. Tin-tin-nab-ulation."

 

Peter laughs. "Ok. When would you ever use that word?"

 

Wade shrugs. "In conversations like this?"

 

Peter exhales through his nose in amusement. He looks up when he starts feeling rain drops hitting him. "Ok time to go, this suit is not waterproof." He stands up, and shakes his head when Wade snickers at him. "Want a ride home? It'll be a lot quicker, maybe keep you from getting soaked."

 

Wade jumps up too, and puts a hand on his hip. "You seriously think you can carry my heavy ass?"

 

Peter scoffs. "Enhanced strength, remember?" At Wade's still dubious look, Peter rolls his eyes. "Do you want a ride or not?" He manages to coax wade into standing on the edge of the building with him, and holding onto him securely. Peter shoots a web at the nearest building then jumps off the edge.

 

Wade tightens his hold, and whoops with excitement.


End file.
